


永不復焉 Nevermore

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Detective, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警探Raven看見同事Charles的屋裡有一個男人，看起來就像是他們正在查的爆炸案嫌疑人⋯⋯<br/>Detective Raven saw a man in her coworker, Charles's house, and he looks just like the suspect of their new bomber case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 這是後來的修定版，和之前貼出來的版本都不一樣，應該比較流暢吧！哈哈

Erik還沒出現。

Charles的等待，一開始有愛倫坡的短篇小說和拿鐵陪伴，時間走得輕快些，等到喝完了咖啡，胃也被《陷阱與鐘擺》攪和得翻滾，才發現每一秒都過得太慢。

 

回想第一次和Erik說上話，是一個陰冷的清晨，Le’Noir週四早上出爐的布朗尼，溫潤滑順，大方地撒著核桃，讓Charles這種愛賴床的人願意起個大早，其實也不是這麼熱門，純粹是烤蛋糕的老太太和管櫃檯的老先生應付不來罷了，只是這天，出門前花了幾分鐘找失蹤的手機，店裡竟然大排長龍了。

估算蛋糕櫃裡的份量和排隊的人數，就覺得可能不夠分，果然，正前方的男子包走的是最後一塊。

「唉。」Charles嘆了口氣準備離開隊伍。

「請等一等，讓那位先生買吧！」

不可置信自己的好運氣，回頭和那位男子打上了照面，對方高大而削瘦，鬍子刮得很乾淨，露出了方形的下巴，憂鬱的表情中和了強烈的陽剛氣息，也許是因為蒼藍色眼珠的緣故，Charles當時是這麼想的。

店裡空間不大，於是兩人端著咖啡共用靠窗的一張桌子。

「真的很感謝你，你不知道這對我而言的意義。」

「你總是用那種泫然欲泣的表情，叫人有罪惡感？」那男子形容。

「在一個總是陰鬱的城市裡，做著一份不是很美麗的差事，總是需要一些小小的慰藉。」Charles想起什麼似地看了看手錶：「不好意思，我上班要遲到了。」匆忙收拾桌面後離去。

隔著玻璃和那男子揮了揮手再次告別，竟然有人能和這個城市帶著同樣的灰色調，卻不掩如同冬天透過玻璃窗的日光那般的明亮。

雖然明亮並不等於溫暖。

 

Charles越來越常光顧Le‘Noir，為了和Erik共渡早晨的時光，等待的時候就讀點書，重新溫習喜歡的紙本舊書，或是用電子閱讀器讀點新小說。是的，他的名字是Erik，他說他在這個城市裡當工程師，電腦的那一種，於是Charles一如往常地自稱會計師，一般人只有報稅的季節會想起會計師，繼承一大筆遺產這種事並不常見，但是一年到頭都可能收到罰單，Charles並非恥於自己的職業，但他知道一旦開了頭就沒完沒了。

但兩人熱衷的果然是件沒完沒了的事，究竟從什麼時候開始演變成下盲棋，Charles自己也記不確切，每次見面，就輪流說一步棋，他們熱衷，但不急著分出勝負，直到昨天晚上，Erik把騎士逼近。

Charles早就想好了應對：把城堡挪過來擋。

 

但，昨天晚上，嗯，Charles臉紅了一下，左右觀望了一下，確定沒有人發現自己表情的變化，兩人最近碰面的時間和場合越來越多，不僅止於Le’Noir，昨天晚上Charles不用值班，拿了票和Erik去看史坦伯格的《死之舞》，故事發生在一座孤島上的燈塔，一對老夫妻無法離開彼此卻又彼此折磨，舞台氣氛詭譎，演員也是一時之選，但Charles的目光卻被上台串場的黑貓牢牢吸引，散戲之後難得沒有討論劇情和其背後的含義，只是不停地對Erik講貓咪的眼睛如何地亮，毛皮多麼漂亮 ，步伐多麽高貴，尾巴擺呀擺地⋯⋯從劇場一路講到家門口。

望著Erik才發現他的神色不同於以往，難道是我一直講個沒完讓他覺得無聊了嗎？Charles正在擔心這一點，Erik卻挨上來吻他。

覺得自己應該推開他，但是卻緊緊抓著他的衣襟不放，Erik吻得Charles幾乎不能呼吸，雙頰潮紅地退開。

翻著口袋卻找不到鑰匙，Erik從身後抱住Charles，低頭對著耳朵輕聲說：「讓我進去好嗎？」

Charles花了好大的力氣把Erik的手扳開，卻很清楚自己被摟住的腰幾乎直不起來，雙腿也在發軟，張開口大概只能說出一個帶著熱氣的「好」字，但還是力求鎮定，背對著Erik並且希望他不要注意到自己迷茫的眼神，淡淡地說：「我想，不要這麼快吧。」

逃也似的開了門把自己關在門裡面，Charles跌坐在地上無法動彈，不知道過了多久，才聽到Erik離去的腳步聲。

「騎士C4-B2，checkmate。」

 

不用回頭檢視棋盤，就知道這步棋走得險峻，切入得如此魯莽，隨便用哪步棋都可以吃掉Erik的騎士。一開始Charles懷疑，Erik會不會因為昨天晚上被拒絕了，所以才遲遲未出現呢？但是這步棋宣示著Erik並不害怕拒絕這點小事，但這同樣也叫Charles擔心，Erik會不會抱著孤注一擲的態度⋯⋯

對街傳來悶悶的爆炸聲，緊接而至的是火警的警鈴聲，Charles的職業本能令他立刻衝上街道：「請讓一讓。」逆著避難的人潮衝向聲音的來源，從腰側掏出槍：「我是警察。」


	2. That Might Kill You

Charles衝進了大廳，環顧四周的同時，確定爆炸並沒有損及建築物結構，「先確認，如果建築物結構毀損千萬不要貿然進入。」課堂上的叮嚀浮現腦海的時機，慢了幾拍，「會衝的就是會衝。」Charles為了自己直覺下的行動，向並不在場的講師辯駁。

往煙硝味前進，爆炸發生在電梯門前，變形的清潔車卡在門口，旁邊⋯⋯Charles走上前，確認那兩個人的狀況，門口的這一個，頭上有個血肉模糊的洞，當場死亡，另一個較遠的，臉部和身上有多處嚴重灼傷，但仍可由焦黑的纖維布料看出這人身穿警衛制服，用食指探了探頸部動脈，Charles大喊：「這個還有救。」

兇手現在會在哪裡？是會在現場？還是會在一個安全的地方監控，確保一切順利進行？Charles站在門口，環顧四周，感覺自己也成了兇手監控的一部分。

瞥見幾十公尺外一個灰色的背影迅速離開，Charles立刻追了上去，眼看快步走跟不上，索性也不怕驚動對方用跑的，眼看著那個背影拐過了街角的建築，Charles衝上前，卻再也不見蹤影。

正想要踹開某一扇公寓搖搖欲墜的大門，警笛聲響起來，伴隨著幾聲喇叭，「Charles！」Raven從警車的車窗對他喊。

 

「一死一重傷，死者是Ali Hajian，清潔工，伊朗移民，重傷者是Pedro Blanco，警衛，墨西哥裔。事發的時候，清潔工可能正在將清潔車從電梯裡推出來，但是客梯的門不夠大，車子退出來的時候沒對準稍微卡住了，而我剛剛問過其他警衛，他們說大樓管理規定清潔人員必須從貨梯進出──就算沒有推著清潔車，Ali是新來的，不太清楚這規矩，警衛上前干涉，他就直點頭，也不知道聽懂了沒。」

Charles對Raven唸出筆記本上的記載，Charles總說這助於釐清思考，說著說著，故事中失落的環節就無所遁形；而Raven很喜歡聽Charles說這些，描繪出事件的背景，有時說得栩栩如生，簡直像是在現場目擊，有時候她覺得跟Charles搭檔的意義，就是在他過於沈浸於思考、忘了仍身處於危機重重的世界時，保護他。

啪的一聲闔上了筆記本：「我剛剛去調閱監視器畫面，你猜怎麼著？」

「沒有畫面嗎？」Raven說得理所當然。

「妳一點都不驚訝？」

「因為你看起來已經驚訝過了。」Raven托著下巴思索：「那怎麼辦？這樣只好一個一個問這棟大樓裡的每個人了。」

「好消息是，雖然監視器畫面被刪掉了，但是刷卡紀錄還在。」Charles難掩得意地從口袋裡掏出一張紙：「這份名單並不長，我們可以不用一人一半。」

 

「週四是高爾夫球日，打完球以後我就直接進辦公室了。都是日理萬機的老闆，除了清晨五點根本湊不出個時間嘛！你問我有沒有人想要對我不利？開什麼玩笑，簡直可以從這裡排到街上去，我總是說：『看我不爽？去抽個號碼牌！記得排隊。』」十七樓一整層，是企業負責人Sebastian Shaw的辦公室，Shaw靠上巨大的真皮座椅，懶洋洋地說：「我想，兩位的十分鐘到了。」沒有搜索票，這是他願意配合的上限。

「平常我只要九點以前進辦公室，能接到每一通『上班時間』的電話就行了，可是上星期四正好Shaw急著要一份開會文件，我只好早點來趕。」為什麼妳不前一天晚上就處理好？Raven脫口而出。Shaw的秘書Emma Frost對於這種問題幾乎要報以白眼：「早上六點才接到電話，說這份文件九點就要，妳說呢？」在Charles微笑致歉後，Emma才補充：「我大約是7:30到的，可是睡眠不足，頭痛得要命，只好出去買杯咖啡，回來的時候就已經是這樣了。你問我是什麼樣的文件？我得先徵求Shaw先生，還有敝公司法務部的同意才能說。」

「我的識別證昨天晚上掉在辦公室裡了，我下樓抽了兩次煙，第二次就沒辦法再回去了，只好提早下班⋯⋯十一點又有什麼了不起？越晚我越專注，我知道沒有人會待這麼晚，因為沒有人像我一樣！」工程師Sean Cassidy滔滔不絕地抱怨：「但請不要跟我的同事提這件事，我還想保持神秘天才的形象。」

 

Emma還知道些什麼沒有說，她是最有可能目擊到嫌犯的人，但是她有保持緘默的權利，而不說話也不代表她是嫌犯或是共犯，只是個很懂法律的混蛋⋯⋯寫了一整晚的報告，走在回家的路上，Charles仍在思索著要採取什麼手段才能讓她知無不言。

快到家的那個街口，Charles又看到了灰色的背影，但這一次距離夠近，他很清楚那是誰。

想起早上追逐的對象，突然意識到自己作為警察的直覺因為Erik而失靈了，早上看到的人也許是、也許不是他，這不重要，重要的是當下做出什麼決定，以及依據什麼做出決定，真的是直覺嗎？Charles自問，還是執迷？直覺不能破案，破案要靠證據，但是直覺可以保住一條小命，執迷卻可能害死你。

儘管腦子必須高速運轉思考公事，這並不能阻止自己想著Erik，Charles清楚地記得，當自己看見死者胸前佩戴的識別證，塑膠材質已經變形，但是上面印著的姓名和照片卻仍然可以辨識，這讓Charles鬆了一口氣，做這一行有很多機會目睹殘忍的第一線，赤裸地見到死亡，但這是Charles第一次有這種「還好不是⋯⋯」的念頭，為此你應當羞愧，Charles咒罵自己不夠專業，不夠無私。

只有幾步路，卻足以讓Charles的思緒百轉千迴，他走到Erik面前，明白自己的世界正在解構。

「城堡A2-B2。」Charles只說了這句話，拉起Erik的手，他的手和人一樣削瘦而剛毅，而且冰涼。


	3. Coffee?

Charles在自己的床上孤單地醒過來，不禁懷疑昨天晚上發生的一切會不會只是一場夢境，但是欲起身時下體甜蜜的酸軟疼痛，提醒自己這一切是如此真實。

只記得自己雙頰緋紅氣喘吁吁地倒在Erik胸膛，汗水很快就乾了，背脊感到有點涼意，伸手拉下擱在沙發上的花毯子蓋在兩個人身上。

所以自己是被Erik從起居室抱上二樓臥室的嗎？Charles對於自己完事後沒有知覺地暈死過去感到難為情。

真他媽的爽，Charles想著Erik在自己身體裡面做的事，胸口和下體都緊了一下。

「啊⋯⋯對，就是那裡，啊⋯⋯拜託讓我騎上去，我要⋯⋯」把臉埋在雙手裡，自顧自地搖著頭，極力否認這麼放蕩形骸的話是從自己口中吐出的，但他沒辦法，承認吧！Charles。

那是因為Erik的手指意想不到地靈巧，陰莖又這麼粗這麼大的緣故，Charles狠狠抓了抓自己的頭，發現就連頭皮也麻麻的熱燙著，再這樣想下去，還要不要上班？

上班！Charles往床邊一望，手錶靜靜地躺在床邊的小几上，秒針兀自走著，想看時間，卻想到Erik的手順著自己的手指往上攀，碰到手錶的阻礙，Erik沒看手錶，只是用一隻手指頭，熟練而又溫柔地將錶帶解開，那簡直比解開褲子的皮帶還要挑逗⋯⋯不對！時針和分針顯示已經九點十五了！

Charles終於從床上彈了起來。

 

進局裡的時候，Charles注意到有好些西裝筆挺的陌生人，Raven不在座位上，但她桌上還擺著喝了一半的咖啡和吃了一半的三明治，早提醒她別把早餐帶到局裡吃，永遠都吃不完的，不聽就是不聽。

Raven從局長辦公室出來，Charles抓住Raven探問，Raven只說：「CIA要接手這個案子。」

「那好，我想要進一步偵訊Emma Frost，需要授權。」

「他們定調為恐怖攻擊，所以會由專人接手，交接之後我們分局就不用管這件事了。」

「他們查了就會知道。」Charles不以為然地說：「誰會來跟我交接？」

Raven把Charles拉到一旁，低聲說：「Charles，他們對你的報告很有意見，甚至說你有包庇恐怖份子之嫌。」

「因為我指出的調查方向和他們想的不一樣嗎？」

「我不知道，Charles，我只是說，在這個城市裡，每天都有大小刑事案件，傷亡程度有過之而無不及，我只有一個人，裡面有至少十個人，他們坐在那裡、瞪著我。」Raven說：「全都是不信任的眼光。」

「那麼等等會輪到我被偵訊嗎？」Charles自嘲地問，彷彿嫌這樣的嘲諷不夠，又追加了一句：「我所知道不畏權勢、嫉惡如仇的Raven到哪裡去了？」

Raven覺得自己眼淚快要掉下來了，不是為了Charles的質疑，而是她所仰慕的、看重的，什麼事都有解決辦法的Charles，此刻除了冷嘲熱諷之外，顯得無計可施：「不要這樣，我沒有你這麼聰明，憑我自己根本做不出你的推論，你知道我都聽你說該怎麼辦的。」

「我失態了，我想我該冷靜下來，想想看有什麼辦法。」Charles為此道歉：「Raven，妳很棒，不需要我在一旁，妳自己就可以解決問題。」

「你只是為了安慰我才這麼說的。」

「之前連鑑識組跑了三天程式都比對不出來的樣本，是妳找出盲點的，妳記不記得當初賞給那些書呆子的話？」本想拍拍Raven，但她本來就比自己高一點，穿起了有跟的鞋子更是拉開距離，Charles的手尷尬地懸在空中，不知道該拍她的頭還是肩膀。

「那是他自己的精液啦！笨蛋！那個人是扮裝的男人！」Raven也想起了那次狠狠擊潰那些鑑識組的學究，那幾個滿口科學、瞧不起刑警辦案經驗與直覺，卻有著異常脆弱心靈的傢伙，不禁笑了出來。

「還有妳那無人能及的迴旋踢。」

 

再度和Erik在Le’Noir打上照面是週末過後的事了，對CIA的蠻橫仍怒不可遏的Charles正在讀著《莫爾格街兇殺案》這個短篇，卻還是認出Erik進門時的腳步聲，Charles下意識地趕緊低頭假裝對煙囪什麼的有興趣，即便這是他不知道第幾次重讀愛倫坡的短篇。

為什麼要躲啊？鼓起勇氣抬起頭，對上Erik看著自己的眼神，突然從漠然變得溫柔，就像撫摸小動物柔軟的毛皮時會有的表情，他是這樣看我的嗎？Charles覺得有點不自在。

「最近過得好嗎？」Erik先靠了過來。上次碰面不過是幾天前的事，Erik的語氣卻像是已經遊歷過整個世界再回來一樣遙遠。

「不好。」盯著Erik身上的淺藍色襯衫，得盡力克制住自己，讓想像歸想像，才不至於真的把頭靠在他肩膀上討安慰。

「明明是我先開始經營的客戶，結果上面說一句這個客戶很重要，不能讓一般的職員負責，空降了一個不知道是哪裡的高層接手，要接就接，他們連交接也沒有就把我文件全拿走。」Charles只能編造一些，可以幫助自己抒發情緒，卻又不至於洩漏案情的說詞，希望Erik只要聽懂自己的感受就好，不要追問太多細節。

「管帳啊？」

「是啊。」

「金錢總是大部分犯罪的動機，從帳目可以挖出很多秘辛。」Erik說著，靦腆地笑了笑：「啊！我忘了你才是專業人士。」

「不，你說得對。」Erik的話給了Charles一些靈感，計劃在腦中迅速成形，Charles跳下了高腳椅，迫不及待地想嘗試。

「真高興看你開心。」Erik瞇著眼望著眼前躍躍欲試的Charles，他仍坐在原位，視線跟隨著Charles，看著他揮手匆忙離開，隔著店鋪裡的落地窗，看著他的背影消失在街角。

就像初識的那天一樣。

 

Charles在大樓門口攔下去午餐的Emma Frost，她一見Charles就忙著撇清：「我都跟你們的人說了。」一邊偏移原來路徑，試圖閃躲。

「誰？」

「來了一大群CIA的人。」

有這麼多人可以調度，真是奢侈得可惡，Charles想。

「那妳跟他們說了什麼？」

「他們問什麼我就說什麼，沒問的我就沒說。」Emma依舊守口如瓶。

「他們問了妳什麼？」

「問我清潔工的任用是誰負責的。」

「那妳又回答了什麼？」

「這些工作都是外包的。」

「 Emma Frost小姐，我可以叫妳Emma嗎？」

「這沒有差別。」

「Emma，妳什麼也不說，究竟是基於什麼理由？」是時候把話題轉到她身上了，Charles想。

「我受Shaw先生雇用，可不只是因為我的長相和穿著。」

「Emma。」多叫一遍她的名字，讓她瞭解這一切都是為了她的考量：「我知道妳有所保留，這是妳的權利，他們現在看起來或許是無頭蒼蠅，但是他們可是CIA啊！他們有權力可以清查貴公司的各種商業往來和帳目，我相信到時候會有什麼不可告人的事情攤出來。」

「這不關我的事。」

「妳或許不知道，現在反恐凌駕於程序和人權之上，妳不願合作，正好讓他們把妳劃為包庇恐怖份子的一員，到時候就沒有這麼簡單了。」Charles把自己的遭遇說得繪聲繪影，並暗自希望Emma會吃這一套。

Emma沒有說話，Charles知道她接收到了自己的暗示，腦中正盤算著利弊。

「我只是個刑警，我在乎的是誰殺了人，只想把兇手揪出來，這些大公司的金錢遊戲不是我關心的事情。」Charles把態度放鬆，讓Emma可以喘口氣，權衡一下輕重：「事情可以不必弄得這麼僵，妳知無不言，我可以早點下班，妳也可以早點去做⋯⋯妳自己的事，何樂而不為？」

「那天早上，」Emma深吸一口氣：「我不是一個人。」

「我們換個地方說話。」Charles感覺自己正在主導情勢。

 

「我急著進辦公室，按了直達十七樓的電梯，這麼早我沒料到會有人，門一開我看也沒看就走進去，和一個男人撞個滿懷。」

「正要準備開口罵人的時候，那個男人伸手扶我起來，還幫我把從皮包裡掉出來的雜物收拾起來，除了說對不起之外，他說得請我喝杯咖啡做為賠罪。」

Charles心想，妳一開始不是說有文件要趕，哪還有時間和男人喝咖啡？

「我想，喝個咖啡又要不了多久，但其實是因為，那個男人說老實話還滿帥的。」Emma頓了頓，神色自若地把話說完：「不要想太多，只是欣賞一下，喝個咖啡，又不會喝到床上去。」

反而是Charles的心跳漏了一拍，心虛地覺得這個陳述說的好像是自己。

「那麼妳可以描述他的樣子嗎？」

「他很瘦，但應該上健身房練過胸肌，綠色眼珠，金髮，但我猜是染的，原來可能是紅髮或薑色髮，抬頭紋很深。」Emma端起水杯喝了點水，又補充道：「嘴唇上方有一道疤。」

Charles聽了Emma的描述，實在無法想像長成這樣的男人可以稱得上帥，如果是Raven的話，就會追問『如果用男明星來比喻的話像誰』，但是自己實在對影視娛樂沒有涉獵。

「我會安排畫師來跟妳碰面。」Charles故意不用詢問的句子，這樣她就沒辦法拒絕。

 

Raven很興奮地聽Charles述說他的「大有斬獲」，但是當Charles說接下來的計畫時，她卻皺起了眉頭：「你知道他們不要你插手，對吧？」

「但他們沒有說妳不能插手，對吧？」Charles覺得自己不僅不害怕那些穿黑西裝的傢伙，還能利用他們，到時候看是誰先查到真相。


	4. Chapter 4

既然只剩下等待，Charles老實不客氣地在五點整踏出警局，將前日的鬱悶，和局裡瀰漫的煙霧、喧囂翻騰的人聲一併關在門後。走在天色猶亮的街道上，像大部分的人一樣，無視於這個城市潛在的危機，卸下一肩的責任，在夕陽下漫步回家，Charles輕鬆地吹起了口哨。

但令Charles更開心的是，Erik已經在門前臺階徘徊了。

「你在等我？」Charles明知故問。

「是啊⋯⋯」

Charles等不及Erik把話說完，就把自己投向他的懷抱，墊起腳尖吻他，一手勾著他的頸子，一手往自己口袋裡熟練地撈出鑰匙開了門，Erik還來不及表示什麼，就被拖進屋子。連自己都驚訝於自己的大膽，為什麼不呢？我想要你，不想再做違心之舉，也不想再浪費一秒鐘在客套上，Charles對自己說。

走上樓梯的同時，他們的嘴唇沒有分開過，Charles摸索著解開Erik的襯衫鈕扣──那件早上才教人亟欲染指，但現在只想立刻擺脫的襯衫──還有褲子，皮帶頭上的機關和腰間的暗扣，對解謎解到興頭上的Charles一點也不構成阻礙。

脫下的衣物從門口，有如路標一樣，一件接著一件，指引到兩人歡愛的床邊。

真的沒有浪費一點時間。

 

一手把玩著Erik射精過的陰莖，那東西懶洋洋地沒有什麼動靜，不像剛才立刻就又有了反應，「我餓了。」Charles仰著赤裸的身體，喃喃地說。

「你已經吃得夠多了⋯⋯」Erik的調侃還沒完，大腿上就挨了Charles一掌，「別吵，去叫外賣啦！」

「外賣？」遭受攻擊的Erik翻身下床，「冰箱上有外賣店的菜單。」Charles補充：「不用準備、不用清理，又可以在床上搞定，有何不可？」

「是的，陛下。」Erik向Charles行了一個不甚標準的宮廷禮：「說到清理，我想你該先清理一下自己⋯⋯」冷不防，又挨了一記枕頭攻擊。

不過Erik穩穩接下了枕頭，面無表情地看著Charles，目光詭異得令Charles暗自打了個冷顫，彷彿看見Erik走向自己，用枕頭按住自己的臉，Charles費力吸了一口氣，好像真的快窒息一般。  
但那陌生的表情轉瞬即逝，Erik似乎覺得這種行為很幼稚，聳聳肩笑了笑，把手上的枕頭擱在床腳，若無其事地悠晃著走下樓。

看著Erik的背影，欣賞著他修長的腰身和緊實的屁股，當然還有兩腿之間的龐然大物，但什麼都比不上Charles腦袋裡的妄想，細節還在生長蔓延，但那強硬、暴力的基調，令Charles又興奮了起來。

 

Erik在樓下耗了好一陣子了，如果開電視看球賽可不饒你，Charles才剛這麼猜測，門鈴響起，「張師傅」的動作有這麼快嗎？「誰？」「Raven？請等一下。」聽到Erik應門的對話，Charles迅速套上褲子和短袖汗衫衝下樓開門。

一開門，迎面的冷風讓Charles打了個哆嗦，站在玄關：「Raven，有事可不可以明天再說？我正在忙。」

Raven從玄關往樓上探頭：「你有客人？」

「沒錯啦！」Charles阻止Raven的好奇心：「好啦！我現在不方便，我們明天再說。」只差沒有用推的請她出門。

「那我們明天再談。」Raven幽幽地告辭。

「掰！」Charles在門口揮了揮手，Raven的車就停在門前路邊，坐進了駕駛座，開窗朝他也揮了揮手，開車離去。

心虛地退到屋裡，冷不防從背後被抱個滿懷，Charles差點嚇得尖叫出聲。

「正在忙是嗎？」Erik把臉埋在Charles的脖子上，似乎在嗅著他的氣息，聲音聽起來有點模糊，「真是忝不知恥。」Erik邊說邊用鬍渣搔著Charles。

「你鬍子長得真快。」Charles拉著Erik站在玄關的穿衣鏡前，看著擁抱自己的Erik，和被擁抱的自己，剛剛主動吻他的時候並不覺得鬍渣的觸感可以這麼撩人，Charles背靠著Erik的胸膛：「這樣好像在看自己演的色情片，」感覺Erik的手撫摸著腰際，可是Charles卻引導他的手往下滑去⋯⋯

「可以對我用剛剛那種字眼嗎？像他們演的那樣？」Charles呻吟著對Erik提出請求。

 

很晚了，但鑑識課的實驗室仍燈火通明，Raven坐在高腳椅上，對著顯微鏡自言自語：「Charles屋裡有個男人怕我看到，而整個屋子裡都是性愛的味道。」

「性愛可以聞得出來嗎？」Hank在另一台顯微鏡前坐下，正準備低頭繼續檢視載玻片上的血液物證，對Raven的說法感到十分好奇。他說：「所以，這事實傷了妳的心了嗎？」

「才不是。」Raven否認：「我和Charles之間是很純潔的革命情感。」

「那你應該祝福他。」

「不是這個原因。」Raven隨手拿起桌上的馬克杯，正準備要喝，卻被Hank阻止。

「那是泡檢體用的⋯⋯」

「幹！Hank，你們這群人真的有問題。」Raven怒氣沖沖地放下杯子：「我要回家了。」

「泡個熱水澡，睡一覺，妳會沒事的。」Hank似乎是想安慰Raven，但這令Raven更難受。

「不！不是你想的那樣！我希望是我看錯，只看一眼很有可能看錯的對不對？是我看了一下午的素描眼花了，可是⋯⋯」Raven焦慮地邊說邊繞圈子，站在Charles的玄關往樓上望去時，那個男人本來似乎是在留意樓下動靜的，發現自己成了被觀察的對象，立刻退後，隱沒入黑暗中。

Raven一抬起頭，說到一半的話突然緊急煞車。

門口站著穿著黑色合身套裝、足蹬三寸細高跟鞋的女人，還好她栗色的頭髮沒有綰成保守的圓髻，只是自然地垂放在肩膀。

「MacTaggert探員。」Raven的聲音裡帶著防備。

「Raven Darkholme警官，可以過來我辦公室一下嗎？」MacTaggert只說了這句話，便轉身離開鑑識組，Raven知道她指的是局長的辦公室。

 

「請坐，要不要喝點東西？」

「不用麻煩了。」

「我還是給妳杯水吧！妳好像很渴的樣子。」

Raven默默接過水杯，嘴唇才接觸到水就不由自主地仰頭喝乾。

「再來一杯吧！」

MacTaggert又用桌上巨大的玻璃水罐為Raven斟上一杯，這回Raven喝了一小口就停了下來。

「冷靜下來了沒有？」

Raven點了點頭。

「妳不介意我抽菸吧？」MacTaggert問歸問，卻不等Raven回答就自顧自地點起了菸：「在這個男性寫遊戲規則的世界裡，切記不要情緒化，不要暴露自己脆弱的一面，等著他們像無頭蒼蠅一樣忙累了，妳再出來，這是我身為女性的忠告，我不知道Charles有沒有跟你講過這些。」

「他不會給我什麼身為女性的忠告。」

「也對，我得要提醒妳，Charles不可能一直看顧妳。」

「有話直說吧！」Raven暗暗想著如果對方開始說教了，該用什麼理由脫身。

「我看了妳今天加到資料庫裡的模擬圖片，還有妳的報告，我想這個人事發前後應該會在附近出沒，所以我檢視了那些探員假裝觀光客拍的照片。」MacTaggert將桌上的一個檔案夾丟向Raven：「妳自己看吧！」  
除了素描掃成電子檔後的列印之外，資料夾裡還有一張放大成A4尺寸的照片，應該是取某張照片一隅的放大，雖然不像原圖那樣清晰，但是絲毫無損辨識照片中人物的功能。

正對鏡頭的人無疑地是Charles，Raven從來沒看過他這種表情，笑得像小孩一樣，像是講什麼事情講到興高采烈，他的雙手舉在半空中像是比著什麼手勢。

而照片中另一個人，只有三分之二的臉面對鏡頭，他的笑淺而節制，望著Charles，但是他滿臉的溫柔，Raven想。

「那為什麼不直接逮捕這個人？」Raven將檔案夾丟回桌面，賭氣地問。

「Erik Lehnsherr，畢業於Purdue University，主修材料，副修核工，畢業後在Braidwood待了兩年，由於不認同電廠對核廢料的處置方式而離職，離職後加入抗爭，因為在抗議行動中丟擲汽油彈而被警方逮捕，之後去向不明。」

「所以你要我去查這個Erik Lehnsherr嗎？」Raven問。

「我不是要妳去查Erik Lehnsherr，而是要妳查Charles。」

「什麼？」

「你也看到了，從這張照片看起來，Charles和這個Lehnsherr似乎過從甚密。」MacTaggert捻熄手裡的菸：「我本來也不覺得照片能夠代表什麼，但是剛剛聽到妳說的話，我不認為Charles有性生活──或者不要說得這麼露骨，感情生活──會讓妳這麼歇斯底里。」見Raven不說話，她用手指敲敲檔案夾說：「是他對吧？」

「我不確定。」

「很好，去求證。」

「我為什麼要幫妳？」

「不是為了我，是為了Charles。如果Charles與此案無關，那麼妳得證明他的清白，而如果有關的話⋯⋯」MacTaggert嘆了一口氣：「由妳來做，也不會弄得太難堪，不是嗎？」


	5. Alligator

好容易才讓Erik離開，自己一個人，就算光著身子，也只能窩在沙發上裹著毯子用筆電查資料，Charles盤著腿，不甘願地敲著鍵盤。

Erik離開之前進書房下了一步棋，留下一個節制有禮的吻，和一句「讓你慢慢想」代替晚安，要不是提起了棋局，讓自己回到會思考的理智狀態，他恐怕也無法脫身，Charles承認。

不過並不急著查看Erik的棋步，想等到真的忍受不住的時候再來揭曉，於是Charles開了筆電瀏覽網路。

這個Sebastian Shaw的經歷還真精彩，Charles在全國最大的匿名論壇丟出了問題，不到48小時，這個題目之下就有幾十則留言了，扣除情緒性發言和謾罵，還有不少言之有物的資訊。

「他們出的手機，不要買，因為所有細節都是抄襲，大前年發行的Platinum甚至不惜動用商業間諜偷到Golden Era的工業設計圖，雖然上法庭的時候由於開發商的工程師和設計師出示了一大疊物證，真的是一大疊，不僅是工業設計圖輸出成全開的藍圖，還有手繪的設計圖，和討論時畫白板的照片，甚至還有寫在餐巾紙上的靈感──我知道，因為我就是那個把什麼廢紙垃圾都留下來的「松鼠」⋯⋯最後法官當然會判Golden Era為原創，蕭氏企業必須賠償一億美金，但是至今尚未付款。」

許多人對這件事情還印象深刻，紛紛附和，真的很像，連廣告都這麼像。

「現在可能很多人沒聽過Schmitz這家公司了，但是當初這家公司股票飛漲，卻突然一路跌到一文不值，這種時候負責人應該要去上吊或跳樓了，可是沒有，這家公司的負責人變得更有錢了，然後開了另一家只有名字不一樣的公司，你猜對了，這家新公司就是蕭氏企業。別問我那怎麼辦到的，我只是個賠慘的投資人。」

這是世紀初最蓬勃的多頭市場，對一個薪水只夠養活自己的人，對這種金錢遊戲只能酸葡萄地說沒有興趣，然後默默地留意，默默地懊惱。

「不知道大家還記不記得，十五年前伊利諾州和愛荷華州爆發的核廢料污染，Cordova的居民罹患血癌的比例是其他區域的六百倍，當地居民曾組織大規模抗爭，並且訴諸法庭，官司纏訟了五年，儘管最後電廠賠償了數億美金，但是很多人還是沒撐過來，然而罪魁禍首卻是外包的廢料處理公司Klaus，個人猜測要告有州政府支援的電廠才能得到這麼多賠償，私人企業倒閉了事，當時電廠與Klaus簽了很優渥的處理條件，但是Klaus卻直接將廢料傾倒在密西西比河，你猜對了，這家公司的負責人就是Shaw。」

為了不要被好興訟的民眾唬住，「培養執法人員的法律素養」，Charles特別去旁聽一些法律系的課，有一門課花了好幾堂的時間討論這個案例，包括訴訟策略，以及不少律師為衝撞體制的抗爭者義務辯護，還記得教授用賽璐珞投影片放映一張照片，幾個連當時的自己都覺得稚嫩的年輕人，在法庭外和律師合影，判決還沒宣判，當時的他們無不神色凝重。

Charles回覆文章，詢問是否有人看過那張照片、可否分享數位檔案之後，轉了轉頭鬆鬆僵硬的頸椎，闔上筆電進入休眠模式，走進浴室，Charles這時候才要「清理一下自己」。

 

用毛巾用力擦了擦頭髮，直到不再滴水，Charles才又將筆電喚醒，刷新瀏覽器頁面，發現這個主題已經有人貼上新文章了。

實在太神了，不僅是有照片，還有相關說明。

「這張照片是1999年11月29日在伊利諾州高等法院門口所拍攝的，由左至右分別為：律師James Gilmore (35)，Patrick Duddy (42)，Wayne Young (26)，Erik Lehnsherr (24)，律師Michael Johnston (37)。Duddy和Young被控以煽惑犯罪和妨害公務，而Lehnsherr則被控以公共危險及妨害公務罪。當天稍晚法庭做出決議，除了Lehnsherr公共危險罪成立，獲判一年徒刑，另兩人的罪項均不成立，當庭釋放。」

Erik Lehnsherr？

Charles把照片放大仔細端詳，那跟他所認識的Erik簡直是兩個人，Charles懷疑自己沒有皺紋就認不出人了，照片裡的人臉頰比較豐滿，前額的頭髮比較長，所以臉看起來比較圓，眼睛也看起來比較大之外，但最大的差別是照片中的人神情無慮，就連等待開庭前的忐忑，也只停留在皮膚表層。

而自己所認識的Erik又是怎麼樣子的人呢？

Charles想起每次握著他的手，都是那麼冰涼，慢慢地才回復溫暖，他不知道那種冰冷是否早已沁入了骨骼。

而那盯得自己背脊發冷的眼神，是否也絕非偶然？

難道不是因為你太過投入？太過熱烈？Charles對自己說，還有需索無度。

懷著疑問，Charles從旁邊的茶几上拿起手機，輸入簡訊：

「網路上查到一個跟你同名同姓的人，年紀換算下來也差不多，不敢確認是不是你，明天⋯⋯」

Charles看看時間已近午夜，不好，這時候傳這種簡訊絕對會害人睡不著覺，於是把原來打好的字刪除，重新輸入送出後扔回茶几上。

叮咚的一聲，Erik這麼快就回簡訊了嗎？可是茶几上的手機的螢幕仍然是暗的，聲音是從沙發深處傳來的，悶悶的，Charles趴下身來，往坐墊縫隙間掏摸著，摸出了另一支手機。

手機的螢幕上顯示著：

「Charles：想你，晚安。⋯⋯⋯⋯23:25」

這是Charles剛傳出的簡訊，Erik說要離開之際，Charles撲向他索討了一個很長的擁抱，大概是那個時候掉的，Charles回想。

原來自己傳出來的簡訊看起來這麼傻氣，Erik看到時不知道都怎麼想，底下還有簡訊通知，Charles忍不住滑了一下螢幕。

「1(408)214-9719： 看到鷸鳥了，11點和鱷魚一起看流星。⋯⋯⋯⋯21:20」

不明究理的人會以為這是一個自然愛好者的邀約，但是Charles的職業讓他知道，這些都是黑話暗語，就像冰塊指的是海洛英一樣。

這句話的意思是：狙擊步槍已經送到，11點開閉橋上試槍。

而所謂的開閉橋，指的是芝加哥河上已經廢棄的B&OCT，只是它不再像鱷魚的嘴吻一樣一開一合。

 

Charles把車停在平交道前的二手車場，沿著廢棄的鐵路走了一段，芝加哥河上的風吹得他踩在碎石上的腳步踉蹌，他繼續走著，從沉重龐大的橋面升降操作機具下方走過，不由得覺得自己多麼脆弱渺小，直到這座廢棄  
橋面與河面幾近垂直上揚之處，Charles抬頭張望，在黑夜裡難以辨識是否有人。

夜裡空無乘客的調度車廂駛過旁邊運作中的橋樑，在鳴笛聲與列車輾過鐵軌間隙的噪音之餘，Charles聽到頭頂上方傳來一聲相對低調的槍響。

Charles決定沿著翹起的橋面往上爬，還好這座橋在設計時考慮過需要爬上去的機會，不管是當時為管理維修也好，或是現在為警探辦案也好，窄窄的階梯和細細的扶手，總比徒手攀爬輕鬆。不知道自己究竟爬了幾層樓的高度，但今晚聽到的第二聲槍響已經不是調度列車可以掩蓋得了的，離開槍的人已經很近了，Charles抬起頭，繼續不弄出聲響地小步往上攀爬，突然腳步一滑，Charles緊抓住扶手，嚇得臉色蒼白。

喀啦一聲，Charles知道那是手槍上膛的聲音，「慢慢走上來。」說話的聲音似乎是透過什麼口罩傳來，很模糊，但還是能辨識說了什麼話，Charles照做了，還有也不足以掩飾說話的人是誰，Charles想。

那個人趴在橫梁上，全身黑衣，就連臉也包起來大部份了。儘管腳底下很不牢靠，頭又被半自動手槍瞄準，Charles努力讓自己的聲音聽起來鎮靜，對著那人說：「Erik，是我，Charles。」

他並不否認，緩緩放下手槍，站起身子，Charles趁機爬到寬大的橫樑上。

摘下套頭面罩的Erik，頭髮有些貼在額頭上，有些又翹起來，Charles很想伸手去幫他梳理，但他們只是沈默地凝視彼此，只有風的呼嘯聲。

「你並不驚訝看到我。」Charles決定先開口。

「以你的經驗和才智， 我想這並不意外。」

「我是芝加哥警署近北區分局⋯⋯」

「我知道，我一開始就知道你有配槍，也看過你的警徽。」

「那麼你呢？」Charles瞪著Erik：「Cordova核廢料事件因為抗爭行動被起訴的Erik Lehnsherr是你嗎？大樓爆炸案是你做的嗎？還有⋯⋯」Charles害怕說出這個假設，害怕說出口就成真了「你是不是為了犯案才接近我？」

大力喘著氣，等待Erik的回答，說你沒有，拜託，Charles無聲地吶喊著。

「我無法否認。」

「你甚至不試圖否認。」Charles大吼：「你甚至懶得辯解嗎？『對不起我有苦衷』、『對不起我無能為力』？那麼⋯⋯」Charles從背後掏出手槍對準Erik：「我必須逮捕你。」

Erik好整以暇地蹲下身，迅速拆解狙擊槍收回箱子裡：「那就動手吧！」

「你認為我不會動手嗎？」

「不，我不害怕被捕，也坦然面對後果。」Erik背起了外觀像是小提琴匣的槍械箱起身，朝著Charles走來，最後和Charles僅有一臂之遙，Charles手上的槍正好抵在Erik胸口，「但事如果真的有人能阻止我，我希望那是你。」

「天哪！我沒辦法⋯⋯」Charles頹然垂下雙手。

Erik正離我而去，Charles想，恍惚說出口的卻是：「你的手機，在我左邊口袋。」

Charles可以感覺Erik的手伸了進來，從自己的胸口拿走了一樣重要的東西，而自己也失去了一部分的重量，他靠得那麼近，連呼吸都轟然作響，Charles用力吸氣，想保留Erik身上些許氣味的記憶。

但Erik終究是離開了，Charles發現自己只能站在原地，眼淚卻已經順著臉頰滑落，彷彿還聽得到流動的聲音。

那其實是腳下河流的嗚噎。


	6. NO

Charles打電話給Raven請病假的聲音聽來非常糟，除了重得裝不來的咳嗽之外，他講起話也顛三倒四，然後突然就斷線了，再怎麼打電話也沒有人接，急得Raven直接開了鳴笛的警車前往Charles家，Hank也被拖著一起去。

按了好幾下門鈴，卻沒有人應門，Raven慶幸她雖然著急，但還是記得帶上了Charles掛在桌子抽屜底下的鑰匙。

開了門上了二樓，Charles的臥房門半掩著，裡面傳來咳嗽和嘈雜的呼吸聲，Raven推開門，Charles趴在床上發著抖。

Raven以為Charles病得發冷，走上前想為他做些什麼，Charles把臉轉向她，整張臉發紅，而更紅的是他的雙眼，眼眶發腫，眼珠佈滿血絲。

「Charles你怎麼了？你需要什麼嗎？」

「水⋯⋯還有藥⋯⋯在廚房⋯⋯櫃子裡⋯⋯」Charles邊咳嗽邊困難地說著。

Raven下樓，找到了Charles放成藥的地方，把所有藥罐子塞在外套的深口袋裡，又從另一個櫃子裡找到了杯子，為Charles倒了一杯。

Charles看著各種罐子，先是抓起了氣喘吸劑深深地吸了一口，又倒了紅色瓶蓋的Tylenol一顆在手上，然後拿起一個白色瓶子，上面只貼了一張手寫標簽「一次一顆」，Charles倒了兩顆，又倒了一顆⋯⋯

「夠了！」Raven阻止Charles：「那是什麼藥？」

「安眠藥。」

「只准吃一顆。」

「兩顆。」

「一顆半。」

Charles沒有再爭辯，大概是因為講話很吃力的緣故，Raven掰開一顆僅有剪下指甲片大小的粉紅色藥丸，一顆半，應該不會有事。

Charles吃了藥之後很快就安靜下來，水還沒喝完就已不支倒回床上。

Raven見Charles睡著了，準備離開房間，差點踢到Charles掉在地上的手機，撿了起來想放在床頭小桌上，卻禁不住將手機揣在口袋裡，才走出房間。

同時，Hank從另一間房間走出來。

「你在幹麻？」Raven壓低了聲音質問。

「裝竊聽器。」

「什麼？」

「妳自己說的。」

「我只是在考慮該怎麼調查。」Raven開始後悔學Charles找人說話釐清思緒這招了，尤其是對一個比自己聰明的人說。

「可是這是難得的機會。」

Raven沒辦法否認這一點，就算這樣做有點，呃，不太有品，可是，Raven問：「你可以駭進他的手機嗎？」

「會花點時間，如果有SIM卡就快多了。」

「這個，有幫助嗎？」Raven從口袋裡掏出Charles的手機，不知道這麼做究竟對不對。

這樣是不對的，但當Raven這麼想的時候，手裡卻拿著Charles的日記，翻到最新的一頁：

「11/23 如果可以的話，我希望能了解所有案件背後的故事，除了犯案者的動機之外，還有那些相關者、旁觀者的心態，不是要為行兇者開脫，如果要開脫的話，一開始幹嘛致力將犯罪繩之以法？我想，越是了解這些故事，就越能了解「人」，也就越能了解犯罪。

但我通常沒有這些餘裕，動機在法庭上很薄弱，證據才能說話。

如果這是恐怖攻擊的話，為什麼偏要選上這間大樓，嫌犯必須經過大廳門禁和電梯門禁，在地鐵上或公車上甚至大街上的私家車不是更容易些？為什麼不選在九點左右的上班時間，這樣大廳的人更多，死傷會更慘重？罹難清潔工Ali的美國夢才剛開始，如果他要當自殺炸彈客，為什麼還要這麼辛苦地拿身份好在美國當清潔工？如果CIA的人有什麼論點支持恐怖攻擊的假設，說來聽聽。  
今天對Raven說了很苛刻的話，我感到很抱歉，那並不是真的，她是為了維護我而兩難，從未屈服、畏懼過權勢，在我心目中她永遠是那麼地執著而勇敢⋯⋯」

這一頁還沒讀完，Raven的視線就模糊到無法判讀字跡，她趕緊把紙頁移開。

 

Charles發現自己在半夜醒過來，燒已經退了，還流了一身的汗，這樣算是痊癒了嗎？原來再怎麼死去活來，只要睡一覺醒來就好了嗎？

把水龍頭的溫度調到最燙，Charles讓熱水沖過自己的身體，這身體在20小時之內先後體驗過推向極致的慾望，和瀕臨死亡的摧折，令人不敢相信，Charles直到換上乾淨的睡衣，仍然覺得像是在夢裡飄著一樣不真實。  
冰箱裡應該還有一些剩菜，希望至少這件事是真的，儘管這麼想，卻不由自主地走向書房，書房的窗臺上放著棋盤，而Charles知道有一手新下的棋步，還等著他去看，但他看到的卻是⋯⋯

從窗口的餘光，可以辨認得出站在窗邊的人是誰，Charles邁步衝上前，一句話也不說就揮出一拳，Erik不抵擋也不閃躲，甚至也沒碰一下被揍的臉頰，就只是站在那裡，像是從另一個世界望向Charles。

為什麼？Charles有太多個為什麼喊不出來，堵在胸口，所以他一個字也沒說，只是奮力迎上了Erik的唇。

血的味道滲上了舌尖，擴散。

Erik一定也嘗到了，原始的味道足以瓦解一切的理性，Charles聽到似乎有根維繫的線斷掉的聲音，聽到了熟悉的世界崩裂的聲音，這讓他恐懼。

但就像血腥裡帶有一種莫名的甜味，Charles的恐懼是甜蜜的。

Charles的後腦沉沉地撞在書桌上，儘管已經試圖挺著背緩衝，但還是覺得一陣暈眩。

仰起臉：「Erik⋯⋯」Charles只說得出這個字。

凌厲的叫喊劃破了深夜，遠方傳來幾聲犬隻吠叫的聲音，像是應和，要將沉睡的所有人喚醒，卻又突然沉寂下來。

咬著Erik的肩膀，雙腿張開被抬至胸前，以為自己見過足夠的暴力，但想像仍然不夠精準，Charles知道自己的身體仍然封鎖著抗拒著，他可以感覺到自己因為緊張的顫抖，但還是準備好迎向Erik給他的每一次衝擊。  
「Erik，不要⋯⋯」Charles的聲音越來越模糊，就連自尊也被拆卸得越來越少，這不是幾句髒話所能比擬的：「Erik，不要⋯⋯」

在劇烈的疼痛中，Charles僅存的一點點自尊也隨著自己的射精濺得一點也不剩，不論是心或是身體，都被同一個人如此輕易地摧毀。

Erik將沾著血絲的陰莖抽出來。

Charles忍住疼痛，跪在Erik面前，最後將他的精液一滴不剩地嚥下。

 

Raven從日記和通聯紀錄裡，頂多只能查到Charles是在爆炸事件之前就認識Erik了，但完全沒有證據顯示Charles對此知情，遑論從旁協助。

竊聽器是用聲音啟動的，沒有聲音的話會進入休眠，直到有聲響才會重新啟動，這樣子電池才撐得久，Hank表示。

就算喝了咖啡，還是抵不過生理時鐘，Raven累得戴著耳機趴倒在一堆電信設備中間。

Raven被Charles尖叫聲驚醒，她以為Charles遭到了意外，迷迷糊糊間著急得站起身想立刻前去救他。耳機的線被扯落，聲音在監聽室內迴盪著，令Hank和Raven面面相覷，Hank尷尬得臉紅到了耳根，Raven卻面無血色。

Raven趕到的時候正好看見Charles步履維艱地出門，他一邊走一邊撥電話，但戴著耳機的Raven知道電話無人接聽，轉進了語音信箱，Charles只能留下這樣的留言：「Erik，不要⋯⋯」。


	7. Snow Falls

十七樓的電梯門「叮」的一聲開啟了，走出電梯的人是吹著口哨的Sebastian Shaw，整個十七樓都是他的辦公室，但此時電話響起了。

「Emma！Emma！」Shaw喚他的秘書接電話，可是沒有人回應，鈴聲又繼續響了好幾聲，打電話的人似乎完全不打算放棄，Shaw只好接起桌上的電話。

「Horace Bell、Glenn Bell、Hopkins Pardie、Augustine Pardie、Jordan Field、Rosa Field、Austen Field⋯⋯」

低沉的男聲唸著人名，這是什麼東西？Shaw掛上電話，但是聲音並沒有停下來：「Hope Holloway、Fast Rivers、Jenkins Lewis、Linda Ford、Kelley Vine、Rhonda Dickinson、Don Green、Jenkins Green⋯⋯」Shaw搜尋著聲音的來源，想不起這些名字的關聯，這是企業內部員工的名單嗎？如果是的話得找出來留下紀錄。

「Murray Robinson、 Hazel Moore、Sandy Moore、Theo Moore、Bellamy Wilson、Elsa Rose、Jefferson Hill、Miguel Hill、Diana Robinson、Hill Thomas⋯⋯」聲音似乎來自窗邊，Shaw沿著窗框摸索，看到一處不自然的接合處，聲音就是從裡面發出來的，Shaw試圖用手掀開那塊接板。

「Hobson Bull、Barry Thompson、Donlop Williams、Simon Rivers、Lillian Nixon、Patty Hall、Judi Salmon、Raleigh Banks⋯⋯」唸著名字的聲音停住了，但是還是有種背景雜音繼續在走，Shaw終於把板子掀開來了，一個約有五呎立方的空洞裡，音源透過共鳴放大，但其實只是一枝小小的錄音筆。

「and Edie Lehnsherr」停頓後，聲音又開始了，接下來是真正的沉寂。

Shaw對最後一個名字似乎有點印象，似有若無的，他看見玻璃在眼前破裂，有什麼東西打中了他的額頭⋯⋯然後從後腦出去。

 

「Erik！」用力推開頂樓的沈重的安全門，不見Erik的蹤影，Charles的直覺告訴他，已經太遲了。

耳邊傳來上膛的聲音，知道有一把槍正對準自己，索性舉起雙手：「你大可從容逃逸，為什麼不？」Charles望著這個城市的高樓所裁切出的天際線，還有順著氣流展翅的候鳥，卻無法望著Erik的雙眼。

「在你知情之後，你也有好幾次的機會逮捕我，但為什麼不？」Erik反問，一隻手在Charles身上摸索著。

這簡直是職業生涯中最屈辱的對待，Charles只能緊緊閉上眼，沒有回答Erik的問題，卻坦言：「在左邊，當然是左邊，彈匣在口袋裡，如果你要知道的話。」好讓過程越快越好。因為他的觸碰，總能令自己瞬間融化，倒在他懷裡，從前是，此刻也是，Charles狠狠咬住了嘴唇，用僅存的意識撐住自己。

他們對彼此的問題都有答案，卻沒有人回答，只聽見警車的鳴笛聲由遠而近。

仍然僵著身子不敢動一下，但卻感覺到Erik的手，竟開始溫柔地撫弄著自己的頭髮，「不要再這樣子了！」Charles聽見自己帶著怒氣的說話聲音，還有底下越來越激烈的心跳。

「一開始就已經來不及了，你知道我多麼不願意⋯⋯」Erik揉著Charles的頭髮沙沙作響，有些字眼Charles聽不清楚：「但是你也明白，如果法律公正、體制內的途徑能解決問題的話，我就不用這麼做了。」

「可以的。」Charles抓住一絲希望：「這些事情應該要公諸於世，社會大眾應該要知道這些真相，也許他們能諒解⋯⋯」

「這些事情都不是秘密，你也清楚，只是這個社會寧可選擇忽略。」Erik說著，將一個吻印在Charles頭頂髮芯：「我既然會選擇親手制裁Shaw，就不會讓麻木的人來決定我的命運。」

「讓我跟你走⋯⋯」Charles脫口而出，那一瞬間他真的相信這是解決之道。

「我也多麼希望，我的歸宿是在你身邊。」Erik將臉埋在Charles的髮間，用力嗅著他的氣味，像是要把這個識別烙印於靈魂一般的深切：「但無辜的人因我而死，現在，是我該親手裁判自己命運的時候了。」Charles不明究理地愣了一下，還沒回神，就被猛力向前推，摔倒在地，Charles用手去撐，粗糙的地面磨破了手掌，但他沒有餘裕理會手上的擦傷。

「再見了，Charles。」Erik舉起了手槍，這次對準的是自己的太陽穴。

「不！」

灰暗的天空開始飄下細雪，下雪的時候，這個世界彷彿特別安靜，掩蓋了Charles聲嘶力竭的哭喊，掩蓋了警笛聲和員警們沓然而至的腳步聲。

也逐漸掩蓋Erik倒地的身軀。

而汨汨流出的濃稠血液，卻無法被掩蓋，有如雪地裡綻放的花。


	8. Pallas

鋪著石磚的廣場一隅，Raven坐在酒吧外頭的露天座位，披著一件薄薄的針織毛衣抵禦漸冷的夜風，Hank正用法語交雜著德語努力和侍者溝通，Raven帶著微笑看著他的窘態，並不打算幫忙。

「先生，你可以說英語沒關係。」侍者誠懇地說，惹得Raven笑出聲來。

Hank抓抓頭尷尬地笑著，Raven用英語交代完餐點，並用法文表達對侍者的感謝：「merci d'être attentif。」

兩人左顧右盼地聊著周遭環境，Raven注意到室內的座位，有個戴著帽子的男人背對著自己。在屋子裡還戴什麼帽子？Raven燃起了好奇心，屢屢用眼角瞄那兩個人的方向，Raven感覺到Hank想抗議卻欲言又止，只好解釋狀況，並用一個輕吻賠罪。

那兩個人不久後結帳離開，Raven看見他們離去時的背影，尤其是個子比較矮的那個人，挽著帽子男的手臂，有種說不出的熟悉感。

放下用到一半的餐點，Raven追了出去，忘記自己腳上正穿著涼鞋，僅用細細的皮繩纏繞著腳踝，踩在高低不平的石磚路上，讓Raven跌了一大跤，儘管沒有受傷，但是涼鞋的繫帶也斷了，一回神，已不見這兩個人的蹤影，這裡她又不熟，只好脫下涼鞋，慢慢走回原來的酒吧。

「你認得剛剛離去的那兩個人嗎？」她問侍者，手上還拎著涼鞋：「為什麼那個男人在室內還戴著帽子？」

「我是新來的，關於客人的事情我並不清楚。」

騙子，這侍者調酒上菜都從容不迫，況且剛剛Raven親耳聽到另一個年輕女侍喚他「領班」，於是她向吧檯後方，仔細擦拭每一個玻璃杯的人走去。

老闆是個侏儒，站在一張高板凳上讓他可以和顧客平視：「聽說是在伊拉克打仗時被砲彈的碎片打中腦袋，命大活下來了，疤很大很恐怖，像妳這麼漂亮的小姐不會想看到的，不過戴上帽子就看不出來了喔！不像侏儒踩個高蹺還是侏儒，腦袋受傷畢竟還是有點影響，說話不太流暢，智力倒是一點也不受影響，就算棋子抓不穩，還是可以把我殺得屁滾尿流⋯⋯」

Raven在意的是另一個。

「他們是同袍啊！妳可能聽過『創傷後壓力症候群』什麼的，兩人從在戰場上就相互扶持了。不過這小個子真是個好人，聰明又正直，通常這兩者很難兼顧，我不是說正直的人都很笨活該被賣唷！酒量也好得不得了，怎麼可能跟侏儒比酒量呢，這樣太勝之不武了，是有人看他來店裡酒也不喝只吃冰淇淋蘋果派才挑釁的，結果自己比酒杯還先屁股朝天，Charles還穩穩地坐在高腳椅上⋯⋯」

「你說他叫？」

「Pallas，他叫Pallas。」侏儒若無其事地轉移話題：「要不要嚐嚐冰淇淋蘋果派？」

三年前，Erik Lehnsherr畏罪自殺未遂，送進了西北大學紀念醫院，不管是CIA或州檢察官都在等他一旦狀況穩定就要開始偵訊，然而就算重症主任Crandall盡了一切努力，Lehnsherr終於轉進了一般病房，他卻幾乎沒有清醒過，就算少數醒的時候，也只是睜著失焦的雙眼，就連一句話甚至一個字也沒辦法說，遑論回答問題。

「有必要浪費納稅人的錢，救一個極可能被判死刑的殺人犯嗎？」Raven不只一次聽到這種耳語，相信Charles也聽到了。

那個冬天和芝加哥的所有冬天一樣漫長而消沈，要不是因為掛著黑眼圈和鬍渣，Charles的沈默並不比別人更明顯，況且，更多的時候，都不見他的蹤影，「我請假了。」Raven問起，Charles就這樣機械化地回答，彷彿他根本不在意那份岌岌可危的工作。

就在冬雪消融，眾人疲於嘗試的某一天，躺在床上的病患不見了。

大家並沒有立刻猜到是誰協助他逃亡的，直到一天兩天三天沒見Charles，才發現這不只是單純的翹班，到他的住處一看，竟早已易主。

新的案件佔據Raven的心思，再怎麼抗拒，她也有了新的搭檔，但Angel實在不太聰明，Raven常常得克制翻白眼的衝動，事後再找鑑識組的Hank討論。

但偶而也會遇上連Hank都啞口無言的時候，Raven會不禁自問：「Charles會怎麼做呢？」在自問自答間，Raven竟也能找到理想的答案，不管是撲朔迷離的案件也好，或者是辦案與人性的衝突，而現在，Raven面臨的問題，是後者。

走回Hank身邊，Raven搖了搖頭說：「弄錯了。」

「這裡不是妳的管轄區，而且妳正在度蜜月，專心點。」Hank為Raven斟上一杯香檳：「敬妳，Mrs. McCoy。」

「也敬你，Mr. McCoy。」

「還有Mr.和Mr. Xav⋯⋯」Raven的喃喃自語尬然而止，隨便，叫什麼都無所謂，她想，唇邊盪出一朵微笑，就連正望著她的Hank也沒有察覺。

(END)


End file.
